Dulces, sustos y travesuras
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: ¿Que no ocurre en Halloween? Una historia con un gigante dulcero, unos niños y unos jóvenes afectuosos en esta noche de sustos. [ MuraHimu • KasaKi • AoKaga • MidoTaka ]


_¡Heeey~!_

 _Les dejo otra ocurrencia mía, es la primera vez que hago algo por Halloween pero creo/ confío que les gustará tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla, ¡jeh! :)_

* * *

Advertencia: _shonen-ai (más que otra cosa) & algo de shota, lamento si querían más(?)_ x'D

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **"Dulces, sustos y travesuras."**

-Atsushi, ¿de nuevo? - el pelinegro observaba la espalda del mencionado con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. -Te puedes meter en problemas, además no es muy cortés lo que haces. - una paleta fue extendida hacia él, muy en el fondo sabía que eso había sido un claro _Muro-chin cállate y come dulces_.

.

En otro punto de la ciudad un pequeño rubio llegaba corriendo con su niñero, este al verlo llegar frunció el ceño ya que creía que había ocasionado alguna travesura con sus amigos, estaba preparado para todo esa noche de Halloween. Bueno, no para las lágrimas que esos lindos ojitos derramaban.

-¿Kise, que te paso? - interrogo inmediatamente cuando el niño se le colgó al cuello en busca de resguardo.

-Y-Yukiocchi, había un monstruo y nos quería c-comer. - Kise gimoteo más mientras se escondía en el pecho del pelinegro, por el miedo había perdido el sombrero que completaba su disfraz de pirata.

-Kise tranquilo. - un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro del pelinegro al sentir como el pequeño se apretujaba aún más a él. -Los monstruos no existen dime, ¿que ocurrió? - le hablo con voz calma para que el rubiecito se tranquilizara cuando cayó en cuenta que en ningún momento había visto a los amigos de su niño. -¿Dónde están Aomine y Kagami?

-¡Waaah, se comieron a Kagamicchi y Aominecchi! - las lágrimas iniciaron de nuevo y Yukio frustrado decidió llevar al niño a su hogar mientras los padres de este regresaban de su compromiso. Confiaba en que los otros dos menores no se metieran en problemas aunque fuera mucho pedir.

-Y-Yukiocchi, no me dejes s-solito. - sonrió ante las palabras del menor.

-Claro que no capitán. - nunca lo haría, era su palabra y las ropas de pirata subordinado que el pequeño lo había convencido a llevar, la respaldaba.

.

-A-Aomine, ¿crees que este bien Kise? - los ojos rubíes se encontraron con los zafiros a pesar de la poca luz del lugar. Un bufido de frustración se escapó de la boca del peliazul, si estaba preocupado por su amigo rubio pero este había soltado su mano, a diferencia de Kagami, y se había ido corriendo despavorido hacia donde recordaba se encontraba su niñero, lo último que escucho de Kise fue el " _¡Yukiocchi!_ " que dio a todo pulmón, realmente esperaba que hubiera llegado con el pelinegro.

El muchacho cuidaria de Kise y él de Kagami, al final se supone que el hombre lobo cuida de Drácula, ¿no?

-Seguro ya está en casa. - el pelirrojo a su lado asintió con ahínco, mientras intentaba no temblar por el frío. -Ven, estoy calientito.

-¿Eh? - Kagami se sorprendió ante las palabras de su amigo. Cuando se habían encontrado con Kise para comenzar a pedir dulces, el rubio había hecho un comentario sobre lo esponjoso que se veía Aomine como hombre lobo, y este se había peleado con él refutando que se veía feroz y no pachoncito. Y ahora el morenito le extendía los brazos para que se acurrucara en él, su rostro se tiñó de un ligero carmín ante la situación.

-Tienes frío tonto, y si te abrazas a mí ya no tendrás. Lo vi en una película. - Kagami se acercó a él, apretándose a la piel azul del traje de Aomine, él aunque tenía la capa de su disfraz de vampiro, no lo abrigaba nada.

-No le digas a nadie. - escondió el rostro en el cuello de su amigo. -¿Crees que el hombresote nos siga buscando?

-No creo, como que era muy lento.

-Quiero irme. - Aomine abrazo más fuerte a Kagami, cuando se escucharon murmullos y el sonido de ramitas rompiéndose muy cerca de donde estaban. -¿Q-que fue eso?

-No es nada, de s-seguro es un p-perro. - el moreno se arrepintió al decir esas palabras cuando sintió como su amigo se agitaba y salía a toda velocidad de entre los arbustos donde se escondían. -¡Kagami espera! - se apuró a salir tras él.

La siniestra figura frente a ellos los observo desde su lugar, una risa que a los pequeños les pareció siniestra se escuchó causando que se les erizara la piel, de pronto la enorme hoz brillo ante la luz de la luna, y una mano vendada salió de entre la capa, intentando alcanzarlos.

Pero Aomine fue más veloz al tomar la mano del inmóvil pelirrojo y comenzar a correr lejos de ese ser, tenían que llegar pronto a su hogar, haría que Kagami se quedara a dormir puesto que no pensaba dejar que el hombresote o esa cosa fueran a la de él y se lo llevaran. -¡Corre Kagami, corre!

.

-¡Jajajaja, Shin-chan acabas de asustar a Drácula y al hombre lobo! ¿Quién lo diría de ti? - el azabache que salía de esconderse dentro de la enorme capa que su novio llevaba como disfraz, no podía dejar de reírse, sabía que no era correcto asustar niños pero se daba el lujo ahora que vestía su atuendo de diablillo.

-¡Cállate Bakao! Es tu culpa por obligarme a hacer cosas indecorosas en la calle-nanodayo. - las risotadas del más bajo aumentaron, su novio era tan tsundere pero bien que se dejó consentir tras los arbustos hasta que los pequeños habían decidido interrumpirlos.

-Ya, ya... Me calmo. - respiro profundamente para seguir hablando. -Los niños no vieron nada, sólo estaban asustados, ¿por qué será que estaban ocultándose?

-De seguro hicieron alguna travesura-nanodayo. - el menor sonrió ladino ante las palabras de su novio, y antes de que se le ocurriera decir otra más de las suyas este lo detuvo. -Ni se te ocurra decir lo que estabas pensando.

-No iba a decir nada. - la inocencia no le quedaba a Takao Kazunari esa noche y bueno en ninguna otra. - _Nada, como que hoy hiciste más travesuras de lo habitual Shin-chan_. - sonrió de nuevo por esos pensamientos suyos.

-Shin-chan, ¿escuchaste la leyenda urbana del payaso de dos metros que se roba los dulces de los niños en Halloween? - el peliverde bufó ante el nuevo tema de conversación de su pareja.

-Eso sólo es un cuento que se dijo hace un año apenas-nanodayo.

-Justo cuando el circo vino a la ciudad, y curiosamente este año igual esta... ¡Y justo vi que había un malabarista de dos metros! - el megane aceleró el paso, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar otra de las ocurrencias de Takao. -Shin-chan, podría ser que en verdad la historia es real.

.

-Muro-chin, quiero más dulces.

-No Atsushi, ya fueron suficientes hoy. - el pelinegro confiaba en que su chico no decidiera salir de la campera sólo para ir por más víctimas. -No es correcto que asustes niños y te lleves sus dulces.

-No los asusto, ellos salen corriendo sin razón y ya sabes...

-Te llevas los dulces. - los dos muchachos se observaron, uno con una sonrisa y el otro con cara de obviedad. -Aun así, ya fueron muchos por hoy y mañana tenemos práctica.

-Entonces ven a dormir Muro-chin. - sonrió mientras iba a recostarse con su pareja.

Himuro esperaba que las víctimas de Atsushi estuvieran bien pero bueno, no es como que los sustos y las travesuras no estuvieran permitidas en la noche de Halloween.

* * *

 _¡Ya me había tardado en escribir algo que uniera a mis cuatro parejitas consentidas! :) Si mínimo lo leen por una en particular, me doy por bien servida xD_

 _¡Desde ya, gracias por la lectura, los reviews, "Favs" & follows, o lo que esto se merezca! :)_


End file.
